Good things come in small packages xmas
by Midori5
Summary: Quatre recieves a christmas present that changes his life. This is a reworking of an easter fic I wrote.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nought, zilch etc. Please don't sue 

Warnings: yaoi 

Pairings: you'll have to read to know, (there had to be a catch didn't there) 

I changed this from an Easter set story (the angel was an egg originally) to a festive christmassy tale. The idea for this story came from a short story I read a long time ago and can't for the life of me remember who wrote it. 

Hope you like. 

**Good things come in small packages**. 

The motorbike sped down the street, "better off dead then living here" Heero thought to himself as he passed identical houses with red brick walls and black doors. He revved the engine a few times just for the hell of it. He liked creating a disturbance in places like this, knowing the occupants were probably tutting and shaking their heads at him from the safety of their homes. At the same time he was careful of the package labelled "fragile" on the back of his bike. 

It was a surprise when he reached number 64, instead of black paint the door was a golden yellow, that made Heero think of desert sands, it was also the only house to have a Christmas wreath on the door and fairy lights in the window. Now slightly interested as to which mutineer might live within, he rang the bell. The interest died when Quatre answered the door. Yes he was nice, but had an atmosphere about him that made him invisible. Heero liked his lovers mouthy and vivacious, a challenge. 

"Package for you sir, just sign here" he handed over the box, its was a small parcel, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string, on a white sticker were the words _'open now!'_. 

"For me?" Heero's eyes followed the blondes finely shaped hand as he signed his name. And with a total lack of cool Quatre ripped open the box to reveal an porcelain angel. It was simple, pure white with some gold detail. Instead of the usual straw it rested on white feathers. There was a card, "Handle with care. Keep in a warm place" No senders name except one letter "M". When he smiled Heero saw an undeniable beauty in the youth. 

'Well I bet that was the most interesting thing that had happened in a long time here" Heero thought as he sped away on his bike. "This lifeless street has its story after all. Maybe that faded man has a secret lover or something." He pushed those thoughts aside as the loneliness started to creep back in. 

Inside the painted house Quatre examined the figurine with enthusiasm. Milllardo hadn't really been paying much attention to him recently, but all doubts and misgivings disintegrated with the arrival of this gift. When Millardo returned home he was greeted with enthusiastic hugs and kisses from the little blonde. "What's all this for angel?" he shrugged the Arabian off as though he were a burdensome coat. "My Christmas present came this afternoon" 

"Someone sent you a present?" the amused and mocking tone in the tall man's speech made Quatre cringe, and a trace of red creep into his complexion. 

After Millardo had gone out again for the evening, Quatre sat eating an orange listening to the radio. Studying the angel he was saddened to find a crack had formed. turning the statuette over to see if there was anymore damage, he discovered a series of hairline cracks. "How on earth, it was in perfect condition when it arrived" Quatre muttered to himself as a piece of the angel fell into his lap. Looking more closely at the gap Quatre could see that it contained feathers. Those feathers began to move and twitch. A fresh mosaic of cracks appeared. 

Something was living in there! Quatre's only thought was to help the creature. He began picking the china away encouraging the fledgling to emerge. The wings came first, damp and crumpled, they unfurled into soft, white plumes. A head was next, but there was no beak, or scales or any other anatomy that is associated with creatures that hatch. Instead there was a long chestnut braid and vibrant violet eyes. It was a beautiful youth-only about ten inches tall. 

"Remind me not to try that one again" he griped as he brushed shards and dust off his purple robes. He shook out his wings and flew up to land on Quatre's shoulder. "Man I'm starved, got any food around here?" Quatre handed over a segment of orange. "What, no chocolate or sugar?" it asked incredulous. 

"Chocolate's bad for you" Quatre replied automatically, Millardo didn't want his lover to get too chubby now did he. 

The winged…thing…broke into a grin and started to sing "if it makes you haappppyyy, it can't be that baaaaaad." In quite a good imitation of Sheryl Crowe. That snapped Quatre out of his coma. "Who are you, what are you?" 

"Ah Cat!" he twisted a strand of blonde hair around his fingers as he replied. "I'm your one and only personal guardian angel, I have many names, some of which I can't repeat in polite company, but you can call me Duo" he finished with a cheeky wink at the stunned man. 

"So…um...what does the 'M' stand for?" when all he got was a confused look, Quatre showed him the card. 

"Oh, that's for 'Maxwell', must mean my buddy Wufei packed me, he can't seem to handle calling me by my first name." 

Quatre felt quite comfortable with Duo sat on his shoulder, that it was a while before he thought to ask "why are you here?" 

"Well I'm always keeping an eye on you, I just show up when there is a major systems failure" 

The blonde sighed, "The only failure is me" 

"Oh for crying out loud! That is the problem right there. Modesty is a virtue, but martyrdom is a pain in the bu…buttons. You are a beautiful person both inside and out, gifted with music and art, intelligent, the list goes on and on. You could be something more if Millardo wasn't so selfish and held you back." Duo was breathing harder as he finished his rant, meaning every word he said. 

"Please don't talk about Millardo that way" he begged. 

"Loyalty is a virtue too" he nodded, "except when it is misplaced. Millardo Peacecraft is a total sh…!" he struggled as if trying to hide a yawn. "Sorry, but the Powers that Be have stopped me using words like that. But it's true; you know what he is really like" 

Quatre froze remembering when he had found a pile of letters and a dried red rose in Millardo's desk draw when he was looking for an address book. He remembered reading every word on those pages, placing them back exactly as found and carrying on as though nothing had changed. 

"Why can't you face the truth" Duo asked him tenderly 

"I don't know what to do, where will I go?" He whispered 

"You ask a lot of questions you already know the answer to" when all he received was a blank look Duo decided to elaborate. "Think back to when you were happiest" 

Quatre's eyes glazed over and a small smile formed as memories of a tall green eyed boy came to mind. "Trowa" the name came from his lips like a prayer. Duo took off and flew out of the room; Quatre was still caught up in memories of music and the gentle touch of the auburn haired boy. When Duo return he was holding a postcard. "This was on tall, blonde and slimy's desk, it's for you" 

Quatre took the card which had a photo of a quiet Italian town on the back was a message from Trowa, with a phone number. "Call him" Duo urged. 

"I don't know what to say to him" Duo felt his heart go out to the blonde. Flying off Quatre's shoulder and hovering in mid-air Duo began to grow. Quatre watched in amazement as the ten inch figure stretched and filled out till he stood one inch taller than Quatre. Gone were the wings and the robes in their place was a pair a black jeans a purple shirt and a black jacket. "Excuse that, but I think you and me are gonna have a little chat now, and I'm much more comfortable this way, plus those robes crease like no ones business." Duo sat down on the sofa and motioned for Quatre to do the same. "Why aren't you and Trowa still together?" 

Quatre studied the postcard as he spoke, "I'm not sure really we just sort of drifted apart. We were best friends since we were four and were always really close. In high school I thought we would get together, I thought all the signs were there, I guess I was wrong. He seemed to lose interest in me I never heard from him after graduation except through mutual friends" he found it easy to talk, Duo in his human form didn't weird him out so much. It was like talking to someone he had known all his life. 

"You weren't wrong" Quatre's head shot up at that. "Trowa was most defiantly interested in you in fact he was and still is madly in love with you. The reason he became so standoffish was because of your darling Millardo" Duo spat out the word darling as though it was poison. At Quatre's lost expression Duo continued. "Millardo really isn't a good person. Yes he was infatuated with you, but he never loved you he just wanted you because Trowa did, you know what Millardo's like. And Millardo is cunning; he messed with poor old Trow's head making him think he was unworthy of you and so insecure he backs away leaving room for Mill to move in and be your shoulder to cry on." 

Quatre sat in silence letting all that information process, a number of emotions raced through him, shock, anger, betrayal, hurt, misery, and desperation he had to get out of here. "Why would he want to me now?" 

"Ahh that's partly due to my good friend Cathy, she helped him see the light, that and he really has grown up into a strong confident, and may I add, hot young man." Duo gave the blonde a cheeky wink. 

When Quatre made no other movement Duo nudged him in the ribs "call him". 

As though in a trance Quatre lifted the phone and dialed the number, panic started to course through his body as he realized he didn't know what to say. "Hello?" at the sound of that deep, rich voice Quatre felt he had come home. Duo could see he was no longer needed leaving Quatre to catch up with his long lost love Duo stood, "well I'd better be off, got a date with a certain attractive motorcycle courier" and waved before letting himself out, a satisfied grin fixed on his face. 

When Millardo returned late the next day it was to a house empty of a shy blonde, all traces of him were gone. The doorbell rang; he opened it to find a dispatch rider on his doorstep holding out a parcel for him. Frantically unwrapping it he found no note, opening the box he revealed a small ornament of an angel in flight , included was the bundle of letters with a card on top 'you lose, this angel has flown'. 

Again disturbing the peace he roared the engine, under his helmet Heero smirked pleased with the result, if only Quatre could have seen the reaction his 'gift' had caused. Heero broke every speed limit on his way home to his violet eyed lover. 

The sun was beginning to set, casting a red glow over the landscape of mountains and vineyards. Quatre stood breathing in the fresh, cool air; it couldn't get much better than this. Strong yet gentle arms wrapped around his waist pulling him up against a warm, hard body. "What are you thinking little one?" Trowa whispered in his ear, resting his head on the blonde's head. "How lucky I am, everything is just so…right." Turning Quatre caught his lover lips trying to convey all his happiness in that kiss. Breaking apart Trowa's lips turned up into a mischievous smile, "Do you have any music lessons to teach tomorrow?" he asked. 

"No, why?" 

"Because after tonight you may need some time to recover." 

"Promises, promises" Quatre sighed with a coy grin. 

After another long searing kiss Trowa hefted his spirited lover onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift, and carried him into their jointly renovated farmhouse. Quatre making sure to cop a good feel of Trowa's butt along the way. 

FIN 

And they all lived happily ever after, ahhhhh aint that sweet 


End file.
